A New dog in town
by Sora-kun123
Summary: Okay is about a Japanese family moved to Nome,Alaska so the husky name Nekusuke or Neku for short and he makes friends with Balto and his family and friends.And Balto and his family wants Neku to be apart of their Family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new dog on the street  
Disclaimer Alert: I do not own Balto or anything you read this story

It was a cold winter morning after the terrible disease called (Diphtheria means sore throat) taking over Nome,Alaska. It was a horrible day to all people, and also childern in Nome since that day the sled dogs left to Nenana and come back to Nome with the medicaid they never came back thanks to Balto found the dog sled team and bring them back safely back to Nome. Also, Balto and Jenna are really love each other and be together forever and ever.

Meanwhile in some other location in Japan

In Japan there is a family of four they're going to depart in a SteamShip to go to America "Mama, doko ni watashitachi wa saido iku" in translation "Mama where are we going again?"Said the daughter "Watashitachiha Amerika no koibito ni iku" in translation "We going to America sweetheart." The mother answered with a sweet voice "Ā." In translation "Ohh."The daughter answered back "Otōto?" she asked to her older brother "U ̄ n Sakura" in translation "Hmm Sakura" he answered that's his sister's name "Watashitachi wa soko ni iku sa rete iru baai" in translation "When are we go to be there?" she asked "Mā sore wa sō yaku nagatabi ni naranaito ne... Ni, Mikka." He answered to Sakura in translation "Well it's gotta be a long trip so about… two or three days." "Okay." After they stopped talking the family got out of line to get tickets and got on the Steamship to head to America also the boy I mean the older brother his name is Haku Kurosaki also the husky under between Sakura and Haku his name Nekusuke. Since they got on the Steamship to go to America they say goodbye to their family and friends and head out Nekusuke or Neku for short missed his friends and his puppyhood home and neigberhood. And he said "Sayōnara Nihon wa anata ni tsugi no jikan o sanshō shite kudasai!" in translation "Goodbye Japan see you next time!"He shouted to the city.

Okay guy's here's my balto fanfiction about the new dog in the street so the next chapter will be next week or tomorrow I think. Please review me PLEASE PLEASE! OKAY now goodbye now and GOD BLESS YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2:Still in the steamboat

Chapter 2: Still on the Steamboat  
Disclaimer: Like I said I do not owned Balto or anything enjoy my new chapter

Is been about three days since my family got out of Japan My owners and I been just sitting around doing nothing just talking and just entertain ourselfs its kind of boring because my neighborhood dogs in my villege are not here to keep me happy but…gosh I missed already.  
*Sorry for the interupion the first paragraph the narrator is Neku he is talking in this story he will be talking all the chapters I will be writing oh yeah I forgot he speaks English very perfectly so Neku is bilingual he speeks two languages now to the story* "Otoko naze wareware wa, koreha watashinoiedearu kono basho o saru." in translation "Man why do we leave this place this is my home." He thought in his head after he said in his head he looked to his owner the boy his name is Sora he is doing something with the floor he said "Anata wa Sora o nani o shite iru?" in translation "What are you doing Sora?" he said it doesn't matter anyway than he looks at the blue and beautiful Pacific Ocean than he sighed and said "Kono utsukushī umi o mitekudasai." In translation "Gosh look at the beautiful ocean."Neku said. Neku been looking at the ocean for awhile till it turns into night *sorry for this distrubance you I imagine the steamboat is really huge but it like Balto's broken home sooo yyyeeeaahhh sorry back to story* Neku heard a call "Sore ga kuru shōnen no uchigawa iku jikanda!" in translation "It's time to go inside come boy!" He shouted to his campanion Neku barked to his ower and ran towards him they want inside under the steamboat getting ready to sleep. "Oyasumi Mama." Intranslation "Goodnight Mama." Sora said goodnight his Mother "Oyasumi Papa."H e said to his father "Oyasumi musuko." His parents said together in translation "Goodnight Son." Sora go to say goodnight to his little sister buuuutttt….she fell asleep Sora chuckled and said trying to speak English "Guude naite sister."He said trying to speak it and they fell back to sleep waitting for the next day. "

*Well that's my new chapter for today Please review me this chapter I hope you liked it God Bless You All!*


End file.
